I'm just human
by kamiya hyung
Summary: Badan berotot sempurna layaknya kuli bangunan profesional, muka sangar layaknya preman pasar, tapi tetap saja Aomine hanyalah manusia biasa yang bisa patah hati. Warn inside just check it out.
**I'm just human**

 **Kuroko no basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I don't own anything except this story**

 **Pair : AoKaga**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning, fict mengandung unsur kegajean yang luar biasa yang bisa membuat kucing manapun menjadi epilepsi, dan fict ini tidak mengandung adegan "nganu" seperti fict fict saya yang sebelumnya karna...LIAT DONG RATEDNYA/plak duesh gdbuak/ *author digebukin readers***

 **Okeh kalau begitu here we go, enjoy this fict ~(*w*~) (~*w*)~**

* * *

Namaku Aomine Daiki. Aku hanya Ingin menceritakan sepenggal kisah ku yang tidak begitu menarik. Tapi aku bersumpah ini akan membuat manusia manusia single atau yang biasa kita sebut sebagai "JONES" manapun Iri dengan kisahku. Aku tidak tau harus mulai darimana tapi...baiklah mari kita mulai dari awal pertemuanku dengan malaikat tanpa sayapku.

 _6 bulan yang lalu.~_

"SIALAN." Aomine membanting smartphonenya dengan frustasi. Smartphone yang bahkan cicilannya pun belum lunas itu hancur berkeping keping persis dengan perasaannya kali ini. Aomine terduduk dilantai apartemennya yang terasa sangat dingin. Ya sama dinginnya dengan perasaan gadis yang telah mencapakannya itu. Bahkan Aomine sudah sangat yakin dengan perasaannya, Aomine mencintai gadis itu dan berencana untuk melamarnya. Ya walaupun mereka belum berpacaran tapi Aomine berpegang teguh dengan prinsipnya. Ia tidak mau membuang waktunya untuk hal bodoh seperti pacaran, Aomine ingin langsung melamarnya dan dengan bangga menyeretnya kehadapan sang ibunda sambil berkata "mah, calon istri Daiki mah." Yah tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semua itu hanya tinggal angan angan semata. Gadis yang dicintainya meninggalkannya sendirian sementara itu dia pergi dengan laki laki lain.

Aomine berlari kearah kamarnya dan menyambar sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah di atas kasurnya. Ia membuka kotak itu. Mengambil benda berbentuk lingkaran dan dihiasi sebuah batu permata yang indah. Ya, itu adalah cincin yang akan Aomine berikan kepada gadis pujaannya. Cincin yang Aomine telah pesan khusus untuk hari ini. Aomine memasukan kembali cincin tersebut dan menutupnya kembali. Aomine melempar kotak tersebut kedalam tempat sampah yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Ya benda itu memang pantas berada di tempat itu, sama seperti yang akan menjadi pemiliknya nanti. Kotak yang berisi cincin itu kini hanyalah sebuah sampah.

Rasanya ingin sekali membuang perasaan Aomine ketempat sampah terjauh yang berada di ujung dunia. Aomine terduduk diatas kasur king sizenya dengan frustasi.

Tes...tes...tes...

Ah hujan turun dilangit yang secerah ini. Tidak hujan memang tidak benar benar hujan diluar. Air itu terus menetes. Jatuh dari pelupuk mata Aomine, turun menuruni pipinya hingga akhirnya terjatuh di atas lantai. Kalian memang tidak akan percaya tapi ini benar benar terjadi. Aomine menangis.

Wajah sangar layaknya preman pasar, tubuh berotot sempurna layaknya kuli bangunan profesional, tapi bukan berarti dirinya tidak bisa menangis. Rasanya Aomine lelah dengan kata kata "masa cowok nangis." Terlebih masalahnya bukan masalah keren. Ini hanyalah problema remaja remaja labil di luaran sana. Atau bisa kita bilang...di PHP-in. Rasanya Aomine ingin menangis di pelukan emak tercinta sambil bernyanyi "Daiki juga manusia~ punya rasa punya hati~ jangan samakan dengan~ kuli terlatih~." Ya tapi apalah daya ia yang tinggal jauh dari sanak saudaranya dan orang tuanya membuat Aomine tidak punya tempat untuk menceritakan keluh kesanya.

Aomine berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan memperhatikan bayangannya yang terpantul dari cermin kamar mandinya. Wajahnya sangat amat menyedihkan kali ini. Meskipun kulitnya terlihat redup tapi ia masih bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah dan basah akibat air matanya yang layaknya seperti air terjun yang tak ada henti hentinya. Matanyapun sembap dan bengkak. Tiba tiba tawa Aomine meledak di kamar mandinya yang cukup luas itu. Bahkan suaranya pun terdengar bergema di kamar mandinya itu. Aomine tertawa menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya, menyadari betapa menyedihkan dirinya. Dia mendedikasikan hidupnya selama 3 tahun belakangan ini hanya untuk gadis sialan itu? Hanya untuk dicampakan? Ayolah ini benar benar bodoh. Aomine membersihkan wajahnya dan mengambil jaketnya. Ia bergegas keluar. Ia akan membebaskan dirinya dari masalah ini, ia akan membebaskan dirinya dari kehidupan Ini.

 **KAGAMI'S POV~**

"Hoahm~" Kise sedikit menjauh saat melihat ku menguap dengan sepenuh hati.

"Kagami-cchi gk sopan ssu." Aku hanya mengedikan bahuku. Aku sangat malas untuk berurusan dengan Kise. Sudah cukup seharian ini aku mendengar ocehan Kise dan suara teriakannya yang menggelegar saat mengetahui betapa besarnya api yang harus kami jinakan.

Ya benar, Kise berprofesi sebagai pemadam kebakaran sama sepertiku. Dan sialnya lagi dia ditugaskan ditempat yang sama denganku. Bisa kalian bayangkan seberapa gilanya aku jika harus menghadapi makhluk kuning yang berisik ini. Oh tunggu, aku memang sudah menghadapi makhluk ini setiap hari dan yang harus kulakukan adalah bertahan sebelum akhirnya aku benar benar tidak kuat dan mengirim Kise keluar galaksi bima sakti. Lebih baik Kise mencari planet lain untuk ia tempati daripada mengakibatkan kebudegan masal di bumi yang pertiwi ini. Ya tapi sebenci apapun aku dengan Kise, harus aku akui dia adalah orang yang baik.

Menurutku Kise benar benar mirip dengan spongebob. Oh tidak, dia tidak tinggal di dalam nanas ataupun hidup di kota bawah laut bernama bikini bottom. Tapi Kise dan Spongebob mempunyai kesamaan yaitu...sama sama berisik dan sama sama kuning, dan kabar baiknya? Aku tidak suka warna kuning. Oke kembali ke cerita. Aku mengambil tasku dan melambaikan tanganku kearahnya sambil melenggang pergi.

"Aku pulang duluan Kise."

"Loh gk bareng kuroko-cchi ssu?"

"Tidak." Dan setelah itu yang bisa kudengar dari Kise hanyalah suara teriakannya yang samar meneriakan "sanpai jumpa." kearahku. Yap menurutku satu masalah telah selesai. Iya menurutku Kise adalah masalah. Jika aku punya 10 masalah didunia ini, Kise adalah 9 diantara masalah masalah itu. Aku berusaha merapatkan jaketku. Malam ini udaranya terasa lebih dingin dan sialnya lagi aku harus melewati sebuah taman yang sangat sepi. Bukan berarti aku takut atau bagaimana tapi sedikit membosankan saja berjalan sendirian di taman yang sangat sepi ini. Jika saja tadi aku menunggu Kuroko agar dia pulang bersamaku pasti rasanya tidak akan semembosankan ini. Tapi aku bisa pulang sangat larut jika menunggunya pulang.

Aku sedikit memicingkan mataku saat melihat siluet hitam dari kejauhan. Siluet yang membentuk tubuh manusia yang tegap yang tengah berdiri di pinggiran pembatas taman yang memisahkan sungai dibawahnya dengan taman ini. Semakin dekat siluet itu semakin jelas dan aku menghela nafas lega saat melihat lebih dekat bayangan itu. Ternyata itu benar benar manusia. Tapi baru beberapa langkah di depan bayangan itu aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku belum memeriksa kakinya, apakah ia berpijak ditanah ataukah mengambang layaknya hantu hantu lain. Aku dengan takut takut menolehkan wajahku perlahan kesosok bayangan itu, dan yang aku lihat selanjutnya membuat mataku ingin melompat keluar. Tidak tidak, sosok bayangan itu masih ada, sosok bayangan itu tidak menghilang sama sekali ini bukan cerita horor ingat itu. Yang kulihat adalah sosok bayangan itu yang memanjat pembatas taman dan sepertinya ingin melompat kesungai dibawahnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari ke sosok itu dan segera memeluk pinggangnya sambil menarik tubuhnya agar setidaknya tubuhnya menjauh dari pembatas itu.

"T-TU-TUNGGU DULU, HENTIKAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN."

"LEPASKAN AKU, TIDAK ADA LAGI ALASAN UNTUK AKU HIDUP DI DUNIA INI, TIDAK ADA LAGI HAL YANG BAIK DI DUNIA INI." Bayangan itu yang ternyata manusia berteriak tak kalah keras dengan teriakanku.

"T-T-T-TUNGGU, MENJADI HIDUP ADALAH HAL YANG PALING BAIK DI DUNIA INI." Aku masih berusaha menariknya turun dari pembatas itu namun tenaganya lebih kuat dari yang aku bayangkan.

"LEPASKAN AKU, TIDAK ADA LAGI YANG MEMBUTUHKANKU DI DUNIA INI"

"A-A-AKU MEMBUTUHKANMU, AKU BENAR BENAR MEMBUTUHKANMU, AKU MEMBUTUHKANMU LEBIH DARI SIAPAPUN." Aku sudah benar benar depresi hingga kata kata itu keluar dari mulutku. Ah bodohnya diriku, apa yang aku pikirkan hingga berusaha menyelamatkan orang yang ingin bunuh diri ini? Lagipula kata kata itu tidak akan berefek apapun untuknya, tapi ternyata aku salah. Orang itu menengok kearahku hingga kali ini aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang dipenuhi dengan lelehan air matanya dan...ewh apa itu? Ingus?

"B-benarkah?" Aku mengangguk dengan semangat.

"I-iya aku benar benar membutuhkanmu." Aku menariknya sekuat tenagaku agar orang itu menjauh dari pembatas taman biadab itu.

BRUK...

 **NORMAL POV~**

Aomine terjatuh menindih orang yang sedari tadi menariknya. Aomine buru buru berdiri dan membantu orang itu untuk berdiri.

"A-ano...kau tidak apa apa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa apa." Kagami mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan memberikannya kepada Aomine.

"Ah terima kasih." Aomine menerima sapu tangan itu dengan senang hati dan segera membersihkan wajahnya.

 _Skip time~_

Niat Kagami ingin menghindari Kise agar terjauh dari semua masalah masalah hidupnya tapi yang ia dapati sekarang adalah ia membawa masalah baru dihidupnya. Dan dengan bodohnya, Kagami membawa pulang orang yang putus asa ini kerumahnya dan disinilah dia sekarang. Harus berhadapan dengan orang yang sudah bosan hidup, yang jika Kagami salah kata sedikit main potong urat nadi, kalau jika disinggung sedikit gantung diri, yang jika dibentak sedikit akan nyari tambak hiu terdekat dan mengikhlaskan diri untuk menjadi santapan hiu hiu itu.

Kagami membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh dan sepiring camilan. Ya hanya makanan ini yang tersisa di rumah Kagami karna ia belum sempat untuk membeli bahan makanan dan berbagai keperluan lainnya. Kagami meletakan nampan itu diatas meja.

"Maaf hanya ini yang aku punya, douzo~"

"Ah terimakasih."

"Jadi...umm..."

"Aomine Daiki."

"Ah yah Aomine-san, umm jadi apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"Oh itu? Aku ingin melatih otot ototku dengan cara berenang dimalam hari."

hening...tentu saja Aomine berbohong dan alasan itu tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku mengaku." Aomine menghela nafas dan bersiap untuk memulai ceritanya.

"Aku dicampakan." Aomine bersiap untuk mendengar suara tawa dari Kagami namun setelah 20 detik menunggu suara itu tak kunjung meledak.

"Hei kenapa diam?"

"Loh? Aku menunggumu melanjutkan ceritamu." Aomine terdiam.

"Kau...tidak tertawa."

"Tertawa? Memangnya apanya yang lucu."

"Bukankah lucu melihat pria bodoh yang putus asa sepertiku, yang menangis hanya karna seorang wanita dan dengan bodohnya pula ingin mengakhiri hidupnya."

"Menurutku itu tidak lucu." Aomine sedikit ternganga mendengar jawaban Kagami.

"Apa?"

"Iya itu tidak lucu, menurutku semua orang berhak untuk menangis, ya memang harus aku akui kau cukup bodoh, kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu hanya karna masalah sepele ini tapi jika itu alasanmu untuk menangis, itu tidak bodoh. Setiap orang pernah merasakan patah hati. Menangislah sepuas mu untuk sekarang, tapi jangan pernah menangis untuk alasan yang sama lagi." Aomine terdiam. Bibirnya terbuka seakan akan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kemudia tertutup lagi karna ia ragu akan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kau sudah makan? Kupesankan sesuatu ya, aku juga lapar." Aomine mengangguk.

"Terimakasih...Kagami."

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Aomine menunjuk kantung bagian kiri baju Kagami dan terlihatlah name tag yang masih menempel disana dengan tulisan "Kagami Taiga." Kagami terkekeh.

"Malam ini kau boleh menginap dirumahku."

"Aku sudah terlalu merepotkanmu."

"Sudahlah tidak apa apa." Kagami tersenyum kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya. Seketika wajah Aomine kembali memerah, kali ini bukan karena kesedihan, tapi sepertinya kali ini adalah kebahagiaan. Aomine menyentuh bagian dadanya. Dadanya terasa berdegup begitu kencang. Rasa sakit di dadanya sudah menghilang dan kini tergantikan oleh rasa bahagia yang menjalar di dadanya. Sulit dipercaya tapi sepertinya ini benar benar terjadi. Ia jatuh cinta. Aomine mencubit pipinya sendiri dan mencoba menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

Ayolah yang benar saja, dia itu laki laki dan Kagami juga laki laki. Tubuh Kagami tidak kalah tegap dan berotot dengan dirinya. Tinggi Kagami juga tidak jauh berbeda. Sangat jauh dari tipe gadis idamannya. Tapi kenapa? Perasaan ini jauh lebih kuat daripada perasaannya kepada gadis yang sudah mencampakannya. Padahal mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Tapi yasudahlah setidaknya Aomine masih punya alasan untuk menikmati hidupnya sedikit lebih lama lagi.

 _1 minggu kemudian~_

Kagami terbangun saat menyadari sinar matahari yang menyembul masuk kedalam melewati celah celah jendelanya. Hari ini Kagami sengaja tidak memasang alarmnya karna ini adalah hari minggu dan ia ingin setidaknya tidur sedikit lebih lama lagi. Kagami bergerak tidak nyaman diatas kasurnya

"hnnn...berat..." Dengan nyawa yang baru setengah terkumpul itu Kagami masih mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya yang entah kenapa terasa berat dan juga ia merasa ada sesuatu dibelakangnya yang menahan gerakannya. Kagami menyibakan selimutnya dan mendapati sebuah tangan tengah merangkulnya.

"G-GYAAAAAAAAH." Yap dan teriakan 12 oktaf Kagami pun keluar. Suaranya bahkan bisa mengalahkan penyanyi seriosa manapun didunia ini. Aomine terbangun mendengar teriakan Kagami dan mendapati Kagami yang sudah terduduk di pojok ruangan sambil berusaha menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

"Hn? Kau sudah bangun Kagami?"

"A-A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?"

"hah?"

"K-K-KEMBALIKAN KEPERAWANANKUUUUU."

hening...

"Apaan sih pagi pagi udah teriak teriak begitu." Kagami menangis tersedu sedu meniru tangisan buaya Kise. Aomine hanya menatapnya heran.

"T-teganya kau..."

"Hah?"

"T-teganya kau mengambil keperawananku." Kagami mengambil sebuah pisau dari dalam lacinya yang sukse membuat Aomine kalang kabut.

"O-O-OIII K-KAGAMI TENANG DULU, I-I-ITU LIAT BAJUMU MASIH LENGKAP, NEMPEL SEMUA ITU DIBADAN."

Kagami baru menyadari sesuatu, ya memang benar pakaiannya masih menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan dia tidak merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa di bagian pinggangnya.

"Oh iya." Kagami kembali menaruh pisaunya dilaci mejanya. Membuat Aomine menghela nafas lega.

"Kau ngapain sih pakai meluk meluk segala."

"Loh biasanya kan aku memang tidur disebelahmu."

"Ia tapi kan tidak perlu memelukku juga." Kagami kembali melipat selimutnya dan membereskan tempat tidurnya. Aomine tidak menanggapi ocehan Kagami dan tiba tiba saja Aomine memeluk Kagami dari belakang. Kagami tidak terlihat terkejut akan hal itu karna itu sudah sering terjadi. Kagami tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya lengah karna Aomine bisa menyerangnya kapan saja. "Menyerang" dalam artian kata berbeda.

"Kagami~"

"Hn?" Kagami masih sibuk membereskan tempat tidurnya.

"Aku mencintaimu~"

"Iya, nanti aku buatkan sarapannya."

"Aku tidak minta sarapan, aku bilang aku mencintaimu." Kagami membalikan tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya selama seminggu penuh kau tahu itu?"

"Iya aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menggangguku." Aomine terdiam Kagami melanjutkan kegiatannya masih membereskan tempat tidurnya. Kagami bisa mendengar suara lacinya yang terbuka. Apakah Aomine yang membukanya. Kagami menengok kearah asal suara itu.

"GYAAAH HENTIKAN." Kagami segera mengambil pisau yang ada di tangan Aomine.

"Kau bilang kau membutuhkanku, dan tiba tiba saja kau bilang aku mengganggumu, apa kau berbohong saat kau bilang kau membutuhkanku? Kalau begitu..." Aomine merogoh sakunya dan mengambil cuter yang entah kenapa bisa ada di sakunya.

"...lebih baik aku mati." Kagami menahan tangan Aomine sekuat tenaga.

"A-A-AKU MEMBUTUHKANMU, AKU HANYA BERCANDA SOAL YANG TADI AKU AKU AKU MENCINTAIMUUUUU." Cuter terlepas dari tangan Aomine.

"Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?"

"Aku...aku mencintaimu." Aomine segera menerjang kagami dan memeluknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Aomine menatap Kagami sebentar dan setelah itu yang bisa Kagami rasakan adalah sepasang benda lembut yang menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Wajah Kagami seketika memerah. Aomine menarik kembali wajahnya untuk menikmati pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Kagami berusaha memalingkan wajahnya. Aomine terkekeh melihat tingkah Kagami yag begitu imut. Yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah segera kembali kerumah dan mengambil kotak itu. Kotak merah kecil itu. Kotak yang pernah ia buang ke kotak sampah. Aomine sadar akan sesuatu. Kotak itu bukanlah sampah. Kotak itu tetaplah sebuah cincin dengan permata indah yang menghiasinya. Namun cincin itu akan terlihat lebih indah jika ia memberikannya kepada orang yang tepat.

Sama seperti cinta. Cinta juga akan terasa lebih indah jika kau memberikannya ke orang yang tepat. Yap dan begitulah kisahku. Aku sadar akan sesuatu, jika saja malam itu aku tidak mencoba bunuh diri mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu dengan malaikatku. Satu hal yang bisa kau pelajar dari kisahku. Cobalah untuk bunuh diri jika kau ingin bertemu dengan jodohmu. Jika kau berhasil kau bisa bertemu dengan jodohmu dan jika kau gagal kau akam mati sambil membawa status jonesmu.

 **OMAKE~**

Kagami benar benar tidak mengerti perilaku Aomine belakangan ini. Kemarin saja tiba tiba Aomine mencium punggung tangannya seakan akan anak yang ingin berangkat sekolah untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi bukannya segera berangkat sekolah setelah mencium punggung tangan Kagami, Aomine malah memasangkan sebuah cincin di jari manisnya. Kagami masih terheran heran akan hal itu tapi yasudahlah toh Aomine sudah berusaha memberikannya hadiah dan juga cincin ini terlihat indah.

Dan yang lebih membingungkannya lagi hari ini Aomine menjemputnya pagi pagi buta dan tidak memberitahu kemana mereka akan pergi. Kagami sempat waspada saat Aomine mengendarai mobilnya hingga kedaerah pedesaan. Rasa waspada itu semakin menguat saat tiba tiba Aomine memarkirkan mobilnya disebuah halaman rumah yang cukup luas. Aomine membukakan pintu untuk Kagami.

"Ini...rumah siapa?"

"Lihat saja, nanti juga kau tahu sendiri." Aomine menggenggam tangan Kagami dan mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Tak berapa lama seorang wanita yang berambut navy blue keluar.

"Ah kau sudah pulang Daiki." Daiki? Kagami terheran mendengar wanita itu memanggil Aomine dengan nama kecilnya.

"Iya, ngomong ngomong ini calon istriku mah."

Hening...Kagami cengo. Tidak bukan karna Aomine memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan mah. Kagami sudah menduganya kalau itu adalah ibu Aomine. Tapi ia lebih terkejut saat Aomine memperkenalkannya sebagai calon istrinya. Itu artinya cincin yang Aomine berikan padanya bukan sekedar hanya untuk hadiah. Aomine melamarnya dan dengan bodohnya ia terima begitu saja.

Sedetik setelah Aomine mengatakan hal itu wajah ramah itu berubah 180 derajat. Tatapan jutek dari sang ibu mertua seakan akan menelanjangi Kagami. Kagami hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan satu kata yang bisa ia ucapkan dalam hatinya.

 _"Maigat."_

 **OWARI~**

 **YAP KAMIYA MENELANTARKAN FICT KAMIYA YANG MASIH ON GOING DAN MALAH BIKIN AOKAGA YANG TAK KALAH GAJE DENGAN FICT LAINNYA '-') WELL INI SEBENERNYA TIBA TIBA KEPIKIRAN PAS KAMIYA MAKAN MIE AYAM, TIBA TIBA KEPIKIRAN "kalo Aomine nangis karna di php-in lucu juga kali ya." DAN AKHIRNYA FICT INI PUN LAHIR, WELL MAAF KALO MASIH BANYAK TYPO DAN LAIN LAIN TOH KAMIYA MASIH DALAM PROSES BELAJAR 'w') KAMIYA SELALU MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN DARI PARA READERS DENGAN SENANG HATI,AKHIR KATA MIND TO REVIEW? ~(*w*~)(~*w*)~**


End file.
